communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Cement Cannon
[[w:c:pgideas:Cement Cannon|'VIEW IN THE PIXEL GUN CONCEPTION WIKI →']] [[w:c:justleafy:Cement Cannon|'VIEW IN JUSTLEAFY'S WIKI →']] The Cement Cannon is a Shotgun weapon at the time Pixel Gun World releases. Description The Cement Cannon is a shotgun pistol that shoots eight explosive spheres, covered with cement, which can slowly corrode other players. It possesses great damage, a decent fire rate, a great capacity and a good mobility. It is accurate in close range, but oppositely, inaccurate in long range. Appearance It appears as a black pistol with an orange tip, with a cyan magazine found in the interior of the top of the gun. A part of the handle is cyan, and the trigger is cyan. It has some cyan on the top of the gun, which is its iron sight. When triggering, under the barrel, there is a line which glows a blue color. Strategy Tips :‌• Always stay in close range, as it will provide good accuracy. :‌• Burst firing in close range won't make the Cement Cannon become inaccurate. :‌• Aim for the head to maximize the damage. :‌• Always fight in close range maps when you are going to primarily use this weapon. :‌• You can use this in order to run around in maps. :‌• You can shoot from the ground in order to rocket jump. You are able to harmlessly rocket jump with it. :‌• Use the cement's corrosion as an advantage. Counters :‌• Always stay away from the Cement Cannon. :‌• Dodge all of its bullets as much as you can. :‌• Pick off its users from long range, while using long ranged weapons, such as a sniper weapon or a primary weapon with a scope. :‌• Fight in long ranged maps, where its users will have a higher chance of getting less kills with this weapon. :‌• Beware that there is a 50% of taking the corrosion effect from the cement, as the cement from this gun is actually corrosive. History Long long ago, in a deep, unknown place called "Sacred Concrete", at the bottom floor, there was heavy and private experimenting with a explosive shotgun pistol. After many days of experimenting and testing, it has been successfully created. A mad scientist tested it out. He loved it, and it was very powerful. However, another user, who was a civil engineer, tested it out. He loved it, but wanted it to have a unique ability. He experimented a specific resource that could make its explosive spheres permanently covered with corrosive cement. The experimenting was tested, and it became successful. It was also tested from long range to a few buildings. With only a couple fires, it destroyed and corroded 6 buildings. With the corrosive cement, it became even more powerful, and the scientists loved it. It has been ported to many universes, including the Pixel Gun Universe, where it has been added into the PGW shop. Trivia :‌• JustLeafy took this screenshot on a pillow. :‌• It acts similarly to the Tiger Claws, in terms of shooting and reloading. When reloading, it has a cyan magazine in the interior of the top of the gun, which is removed from the back of the top of the gun, then it is put back in. :‌• It shoots explosive cement balls, and each cement sphere is explosive, and the fact that there is a 50% of the cement being corrosive. It is also possible to inflict headshots with this weapon. :‌• Despite it being called a "Cement Cannon", it is actually an explosive shotgun pistol, and not a large cannon or a heavy rocket launcher. :‌• The Intense Rifle had a similar history. :‌• Despite the cement normally being a non-corrosive material used for wall painting or tile placing in real life, in this weapon, it is corrosive, just to give the cement some effect. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Area Damage Category:Corrosion